


Peter, You Have the Real Thing!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark is a slut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Awfully fucking bold of the starker fandom to assume that peter hasn’t seen, nay, masturbated to tony’s sex tapes.





	Peter, You Have the Real Thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Peter started jerking off to these when he was probably 12 or 13, so if that makes you uncomfortable, don’t read!

Tony Stark has many, many sex tapes out there. Peter knows this, he’s been jerking off to them since he was old enough to jerk off. 

When Tony mentions off hand, like he’s embarrassed about it; Peter just shrugs. “Yeah, I know. Everyone knows, Tony.”

Tony blushes and squirms. “I- uh- need to go.” He says and scurries out of the room. 

Peter frowns. Is Tony self conscious of them?

* * *

Peter lays on his bed, moaning loudly as he strokes his cock. He’s watching his boyfriend pound into some random one night stand right now. The foreplay had been orgasm worthy by itself, but Peter had held off. 

“Oh babe, look at your cute little hole, so stretched around my cock.” Peter says with the video. This is his favorite one. He knows every line by heart, every movement, every moan. 

Peter already has three fingers up his ass, and he feels like he’s going to burst. Where the fuck is Tony? He isn’t being quiet!

He gets all the way to the part where Tony is begging to cum inside, when the door slams open. 

“What the hell are you watching?!” Tony asks. 

Peter pulls his fingers out and drops his cock, scrambling for the phone. he pauses it and blushes. “ I- I uh…”

“Why are you watching my old sex tapes?”

Peter blushes more. “I… they just… they’re so sexy, you’re so sexy…”

Tony smirks. “Baby, you have the real thing now.” He teases.

Peter makes grabby hands. “Cum inside me. Fuck me until I cum, please?”

Tony purrs. “You memorized that entire video, baby?”

peter smirks. “I’ve memorized all of them, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/  
> Leave me Prompts!


End file.
